


Your Dad is a super hero

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twenty six dabbles of Tony and Steve as parents.  They will all be different dabbles. Please enjoy and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

Adoption

“Tony, they found a young girl who liked us and wants to give us her child.” Steve Rogers grinned at his husband, Tony Stark. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Did they really? I am kind of working on something right now. Can we go over this stuff tonight?”

“Anthony Edward Stark this is a child! Possibly our child so no we can’t talk about it later! Now come upstairs so we can meet this young lady.”

“But, I’m getting a break though!” Tony whined at Steve’s retreating back. 

“I said now! Don’t make me us the captain voice. You have five minutes to clean up.” Steve continued to the elevator. Tony sighed before setting down his wrench.

“Jarvis shut down research keep security running.” Tony walked to wash his hands before heading to the common room. Steve was sitting with two woman. One of them Tony recognized as their adoption agent, Kate and the other was a young girl who looked to be no more than seventeen, she was heavily pregnant. 

“Hello sorry to keep everyone waiting.” 

The young girl’s eyes went wide as she looked at Tony. “You’re Tony Stark!”

Tony smirked sitting next to Steve. “Why yes I am. May I ask what your name is?”

The girl’s face flushed red. “I’m Sam. Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude. So do you guys live here?”

“Well this is just one of the houses we own. We enjoy spending time here for the view. May I ask you something Sam?” Steve piped up.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure ask away.”

“Why did you pick or file?”

Tony leaned forward to hear the answer.

“Um...Well honestly I loved all the things you two have accomplished. Your file spoke volumes of the type of life my twins can have.”

“Oh twins! That’s amazing do you know the sex yet?” Steve asked his smile spreading from ear to ear.

Sam smiled as she dug in her bag. She pulled out a folder and passed it over to Steve. “Yes, a boy and a girl. You aren’t worried about twins?”

“Of course not. We have the resources to care for them very nicely.” Tony waved a hand dismissing any concerns. Tony leaned closer to see the sonograms Sam had handed Steve. 

“Oh Tony one of each! How perfect is that?” Steve was now an emotional puddle as he studied the sonograms.

“Now obviously you are for the adoption but what about the father? Does he know and does he support the adoption?” Tony asked worried about someone trying to come and take any children they adopted. Sam looked down at the floor as she mumbled something. Steve must have heard and understood what she said because his eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth. 

“She was raped by her foster father. He’s in prison for a very long time.” Kate explained patting Sam’s back. 

“I’m sorry I asked. So when are you due?” Tony asked softly hoping to change the subject.

“I’m due July Fourth.” 

Steve grinned got even wider if that was possible. Tony tried to hold back laughter because of course any babies of captain America regardless of how they came about would have the due date of Independence Day. 

“That’s two months from now. Do you know where you are going to give birth?” Steve’s question brought Tony back to reality. Two months was not a lot of time to get everything done. They spent the rest of the time talking about the legal aspect of everything. It was decided that once the babies were born the adoption would be closed and Sam would have no contact with them. Tony and Steve would pay for all the medical expenses that came with the babies being born and they would be in the delivery room.


	2. Birth

Birth

Two thirty in the morning on July third they got the call that Sam was in labor. Steve was freaking out the whole way to the hospital. 

“Tony, they aren’t supposed to be born yet! They have a whole day left!” 

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve’s worry. He squeezed Steve’s hand as they walked into the hospital. “Dear, babies can be born a day early. It isn’t going to kill them. Just relax or Sam isn’t going to want you in the room.” 

Steve seemed to relax at those words because a second later as they stepped into Sam’s suite he was smiling. Sam grinned up at them from her bed.

“Hey guys, the doctor just left I’m dilated one centimeter so far.”

“Is that a good thing?” Steve whispered to Tony. 

Tony nodded and sat on one side of Sam. “So, how you feeling kiddo? Hopefully they aren’t giving you too much pain?”

Sam shrugged a grin on her face. “No pain so far. Just discomfort, I can’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep.”

“Is there anything we can get you?” Steve asked as he was bouncing on his heels. 

Sam rolled her eyes at him. “Yea want to see if you can get me a few more pillows?” 

Steve practically sprinted out of the room glad to have something to do. 

“Has he been this nervous the whole time?” 

“Pretty much, he asked me if we could convert his motorcycle to have room for two car seats. I of course told him to just pick a car he liked.” Tony supplied leaning back in his chair. “How is the room? Do you like it?”

“The room is amazing. I mean a king sized hospital bed? Like who the heck even gets that?”

“A Stark gets it. You are having two Stark babies, you deserve to be comfortable. Did you really need more pillows?”

Sam shook her head grinning. “Nope, I just knew Steve needed something to do.”

Tony grinned. “That’s evil but, yea he does need things to do.”

Steve came back pillows towering higher than his head. He gently set them on the seat he had been sitting in. “Hopefully this is enough. If not I could see if I can find more.”

“Holy crap how many pillows did you bring?” Tony asked laughing along with Sam.

“Sixty, why is that not enough?” 

Tony just shook his head while Sam laughed even harder at Steve’s confusion. 

Thirty hours later both babies had been born. Steve was holding their daughter and Tony their son. 

“So, what are you going to name them?” Sam asked softly wiping tears from her face. 

“Well this little guy’s name is going to be Ethan Steven.” Tony replied gently kissing his son on the forehead. 

“This princess’s name is Riley Samantha.” Steven grinned down at his daughter. 

“Oh no, you can’t name her after me. I won’t let you.” Sam protested weakly. 

“Too late we already signed the birth certificates. Besides we felt we should honor you in some way. You gave us the greatest gifts we could ever ask for.”


	3. Captain

Captain

After the twins were born Steve and Tony agreed to give up fighting evil unless they were absolutely needed. One night they were sitting in the tower listening to the fighting going on below them. They had just put the twins down to sleep a little while ago and were cuddled on the couch trying to watch tv. Expect Steve wasn’t really watching he kept glancing out the window. Tony got up and tossed Steve his shield. 

“Go and fight with them.”

Steve looked at Tony shocked. “No, I can’t leave you guys.”

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved Steve’s suit in his hands. “You’re Captain America you can’t just listen to your team fight without you. We will be perfectly safe up here. Now go save some people, that’s what you were meant to do. Just promise me one thing?”

Steve stopped putting his suit on and looked at Tony. “Of course anything.”

“Promise you will come home safe?”

Steve grinned and leaned down to kiss Tony. “Of course anything for you.” Steve pulled the suit up the rest of the way, grabbed his shield and took off running to the elevator. Tony sank back on the sofa and turned the tv off. 

“Sir you did a remarkable thing just now. I assure you he will come back to you.” Jarvis spoke from above.

“Yea, I just hope he comes back in one piece.” Tony mumbled before going to sit on the floor in front of the window looking down at the fighting going on.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter then the others

Dance

Ethan preferred to listen to music when he was upset. Riley preferred to dance with Steve. Tony spent most days in his lab so he had no idea that Steve had made a dance up that he named Riley’s dance. Tony had left the lab one day after Bruce threatened to bring the Hulk out. Tony turned the corner to find Riley standing on Steve’s feet as he slowly moved around the floor with her. Ethan was laying down on the floor cuddled with his blanket as he watched Steve and Riley move around the floor. 

“Jarvis record this.” Tony softly said as he leaned against the wall and watched the scene. Steve turned around and grinned at Tony. Ethan followed Steve’s eyes and then sprinted into Tony’s arms. 

“Dada!” Tony held Ethan close to his body and smiled at Steve who had gone back to dancing with Riley.


	5. Elephant

Elephant

“He took my elephant!” Riley yelled running into Steve and Tony’s room. Tears were streaming down her face. 

“Baby girl what are you talking about?” Steve asked as he cuddled Riley to his body.

“E, took my elephant and he won’t give it back. I want Ellie!” Riley stated before breaking into body shaking sobs. 

“Daddy will get Ellie back don’t worry sweetheart.” Tony kissed Riley’s head before heading to the twin’s room. Ethan was sitting on his bed holding Riley’s elephant. 

“Ethan Steven Rogers-Stark, what are you doing with Riley’s elephant?” 

Ethan looked up tears in his eyes. “She took my Iron Man and she broke Captain America’s shield!” 

Tony shook his head and walked into the room. He sat down next to Ethan. “I’m sorry she did that but I’m sure breaking Captain America’s shield was an accident. Are you upset about having to still share a room with her?” Tony asked as he placed Ethan into his lap. Ethan dropped the elephant on the bed and snuggled into Tony’s hold. 

“I want my own room. I want a super hero room. Riley can have a girly room then!” Ethan brightened up at the thought. 

Tony stood up still holding on to Ethan. “Well let’s go tell your papa and sister about the idea.”


	6. Fight

Fight

Slam! Steve looked around in alarm. 

“Jarvis status report?” 

“Building is secure sir. The twins are fighting it would seem. Ms. Riley has shut Ethan out of the play room.”

“Oh not this again. Could you tell Tony to meet me in the playroom immediately?” Steve set down his sketch book and went to walk out the room.

“Of course sir.”

“Sir, Mr. Steve needs your assistance in the playroom. The twins are fighting again.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and set down his wrench. “Of course tell him I will be there.”

Tony ran towards the playroom. He found Steve standing outside the door with Ethan who had tears rolling down his face. 

“Hey bud what happened?” Tony asked softly kneeling down in front of Ethan. 

“She closed the door on my finger!” Ethan wailed before shoving his broken index finger in Tony’s face. “Daddy it hurts!” 

Steve tried the handle and found it was locked. “Riley Samantha Rogers-Stark open this door right now! You are in so much trouble!” 

Tony hugged Ethan to his body. Steve tried the door again to find it unlocked. He walked inside and saw Riley sitting in the corner tears rolling down her face. 

“Riley why are you crying?”

“Ethan doesn’t want me to be his sister anymore!” Riley sobbed her body shaking. Steve crossed the room and sat down next to Riley. 

”Why do you say that?”

“He has his own room and now he won’t play with me!” Riley drew her knees up to her chest.

“What did you want to play?”

“I wanted to play house!”

Steve smiled softly at her. “Oh baby girl, he does too want to be your brother he just likes different things. You don’t like his super hero games do you?”

Riley wrinkled up her nose. “No, those are boy games Papa.”

“Exactly, Ethan is a boy and you are a girl. It’s ok to like different things. He will always love you.”

“So, am I still in trouble?” Riley batted her blue eyes up at Steve.

“Oh yea you are. You broke three house rules.”


	7. Guest

Guest

“Aunt Tasha!” Riley squealed sprinting down the hall into Natasha’s arms. 

“Hey kiddo! I heard you got in trouble a while ago.” 

“She broked my finger Aunt Tasha.” Ethan exclaimed holding up his finger that was still in a splint. 

“That looks like it hurts.” Natasha stated as she walked into the kitchen the twins in tow. 

“Hey Nat.” Steve commented grinning at Natasha. Tony waved from the table not looking up from his paper. 

“Have you had your coffee yet Stark?” 

“I’m working on it.” Tony replied from behind the paper. 

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s in a bad mood because he hasn’t slept yet. He will be sleeping while we take the kids to the park.” Steve commented tossing pancakes on a plate for Natasha. 

“I have work in the lab to do.” Tony mumbled.

“We have a guest no lab while we have guests.” Steve replied grinning at Tony.


	8. Hold

Hold

The one thing Steve missed about the twins being babies was how much he got to hold them. As they grew up they hated to snuggle and hated to be held by anyone but Tony. It hurt to feel like they didn’t need him.

“They don’t need me anymore Tony.” Steve whined from bed one night.

“Are you kidding me? They are four years old Steve. Trust me they need you. They need us.”

“They hate for me to hold them.” Steve commented wiping away a tear. 

Tony rolled his eyes and threw Steve’s arm over his waist. “There now you have someone to hold during the night. Go to sleep please I am exhausted.”

Steve pulled Tony closer to his body. He could totally get used to holding Tony.


	9. Invisible

Invisible

Tony had never felt more invisible then the nights that he stayed in his lab working late. Steve didn’t even come to get him for dinner anymore. Tony would come upstairs to find a plate already made in the fridge waiting for him to eat. The twins would be fast asleep in bed next to Steve. Steve would always wake up and just shake his head at Tony as Tony crawled into bed. The disapproving look at how late it was would always sting. It sucked to feel invisible to your whole family.


	10. Jerk

Jerk

“Well Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark, I really don’t know where to begin.” Ms. Jones the twins first grade teacher stated as she sat down at her desk. 

“The beginning is always a great place to start.” Tony replied. He really didn’t have time to stay and listen to this stupid parent teacher meeting but the teacher had requested it.

“Well see we have a problem with Ethan. He got in a fight today with another little boy. We really don’t approve of fighting in our school.”

“Why did he get in a fight with this other little boy?” Steve asked concerned.

“I’m not entirely sure, I was wondering if you could try and find out. All he told me was that Riley was involved.”

“Are you kidding me? You have a masters in child development and you can’t figure it out? He was defending his little sister. I pay your salary and you are a moron.” Tony stood up and walked out of the room. 

“I am so sorry for that. I will figure out what happened and email you.” Steve replied standing up and following Tony out of the classroom.


	11. Kick

Kick

“Sir, there is something you and Mr. Rogers must see immediately shall I stream it here?” Jarvis’s voice stated breaking Tony away from kissing Steve.

“What is it Jarvis? Surely it can wait. I am trying to romance my husband.” Tony rubbed his eyes.

“Sir, this is something dealing with the children. I am sure you want to see it.” 

Steve jumped up looking alarmed. “Please stream it on this television Jervis. Thank you.”

“Your welcome sirs.” Suddenly the tv was filled with a news report of an active shooter at the elementary school the twins attended. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Tony jumped up and threw a shirt on. “We have to get down there and now! Assembly the avengers Steve.”

Steve however kept standing there just staring at the tv. He had just seen his twins an hour ago during their lunch. They were safe, there was nothing going on when he had left. “No, they have to be safe. I just left everything was fine. They were fine.” 

“Well, everything isn’t ok right now. I need Captain America. Our kids need Captain America, can you focus on that right now?” Tony stated pulling Steve to get his outfit on. 

“Yea I can do that.” Steve pulled his outfit on and took off running to assemble the avengers. “Tony, get to the school. The kids will need one of us out of uniform. I will let you know if we need Iron man! Be on standby!” Steve called over his shoulder before he disappeared. 

“Of course be on standby. Ugh, I cannot just sit around and wait.” Tony grumbled as he drove to the school. He reached the school and found parents already waiting around. Most looked extremely worried. He spotted a familiar face in the group of parents. 

“Yo Barton, what are you doing here?” Tony called out walking towards Clint. 

“I can’t just stand by and not do anything but I also can’t really do anything. Cap is already in trying to talk the shooter down.” Clint commented.

“Have there been any deaths?” Tony mumbled trying to make sure they weren’t overheard.

“Now that are being reported. It wouldn’t surprise me if they kept it completely quiet though.” Clint mumbled right back. 

Suddenly the doors opened and kids started pouring out. Parents were scooping their kids up and leaving the scene as police swarmed inside. Ethan and Riley came running out holding each other’s hand. Tony stepped forward and grinned at them relieved they came out unharmed. 

“Daddy!” Riley screamed and as she dragged Ethan over to Tony. Tony noticed Ethan was limping and his bottom lip was bleeding. 

“Oh god, what happened to you buddy? Are you ok?” Tony scoped both the kids up and hugged them tight. 

“I tripped and hurt my mouth.” Ethan commented as more blood poured out of his mouth. 

“Hey why don’t we go get you guys looked over by medical?” Clint commented leading Tony over to the medical tent that was set up for injured students and staff. 

“I’m not hurt, Daddy we saw Captain America! He let our whole class hide behind his shield!” Riley commented talking a million miles a minute. 

“That’s great kiddo. Captain America is something special.” Tony sat down with Ethan on his lap as medical looked him over. They applied pressure to Ethan’s lip and determined it would need stitches. 

Later that night after everyone was home and in bed Tony turned to Steve. “You let the kids hide behind your shield? What if you had been shot?”

Steve shrugged. “I’m a super solider, I would have been fine. Our kids needed protecting. You did any awesome job after they got out.”

“I did nothing. You played the hero not me.”

“Hey don’t downplay what you did. It was extremely important the kids saw one of us there out of uniform when they came out of the building.” Steve said sternly.

“I guess you’re right. Who the hell shoots up an elementary school though?” Tony asked.

“I have no idea someone who is very severely ill is my guess.” Steve commented shrugging.


	12. Law

Law

Steve straightened his tie and stood up straighter in front of the mirror. Tony came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“What happens if the judge rules in his favor?” Steve asked softly tears already filling his eyes. 

“The judge wouldn’t dare. We have a whole team of lawyers who will help us fight this and we will win. He’s a rapist Steve. He raped a minor in his care, any judge to rule in his favor is a nut case.” Tony softly whispered into Steve’s neck.

“He won the right to even have it heard Tony. What if he gets our babies?” 

“We have an iron clad adoption agreement. There is no way he will even get to see them. They are ours! They have our name we raised them. They are Rogers-Stark’s. We will win this stupid case.”

Tony and Steve arrived at the courthouse and met with their team of lawyers. They were instructed that they wouldn’t say anything but they were to just stand there and show no emotions. Three hours later the judge ruled in favor of Steve and Tony. The judge ordered that the parental rights be revoked of the man who was biologically their twin’s father. Steve was sobbing happy tears as he hugged the lawyers who had helped them with the case. 

“Thanks for everything guys. Steve and I have our babies to get back too.” 

Steve and Tony returned to the twins to find they were happily playing with Clint Barton.

“Hey guys how did it go?” Clint asked staring up at them.

“We won everything we wanted. He has no parental claim to our babies!” Steve claimed happily hugging the twins to his sides and kissing their cheeks.

“Awe, Papa I was playing Avengers with Uncle Clint. Let me play please?” Ethan asked trying to squirm his way out of Steve’s arms.

“Of course you can play. Can I play with you?” Steve asked sitting crisscross on the floor next to Clint. 

“Sure, but you have to be Hulk.” Ethan replied seriously handing Steve the Hulk action figure.

“Why can’t I be Captain America?” Steve asked as he took the action figure from his son.

“Cause Captain America and Iron Man are my favorites so I play with them!” Ethan explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony had to hold in a laugh at the offended look on Steve’s face.


	13. Mama

Mama

“Why don’t I have a Mama?” Riley asked one night at dinner. Steve looked at Tony panic in his eyes. They hadn’t thought this issue would come up for a few more years. They glanced over at Ethan who was now looking at his peas as if they had offended him.

“Well, you do have a mama but she couldn’t take care of you so she gave you two to us.” Tony said gently. One look at Riley he could tell he had said the wrong thing.

“So she didn’t want us? Why not?” Riley asked tears swimming in her eyes.

“Oh baby girl, that’s not it at all. She wanted you very much. She was just not able to take care of you. You know all the toys and everything you have now? Well your mom knew she wasn’t going to be able to get you all those things so she gave you two to us because she knew we could give you all those things.” Steve commented moving to sit next to Riley. 

“May I leave please?” Ethan asked softly pushing his chair back from the table.

“No, you need to finish your dinner Ethan. You know the rules.” Tony commented trying to sound stern. 

Ethan huffed and continued to pick at his food. Thirty minutes later after everyone else had finished their dinner Ethan was still sitting glaring at his food. Tony picked the plate up and took it to the kitchen. 

“Ethan, I am going to wrap your food up and put it in the fridge. It will be here when you get hungry. You are excused to go play until bath time.” 

“Can I go to sleep?” 

Steve looked at Ethan alarmed. “You need a bath first buddy. Do you not feel well?” 

Ethan shook his head. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Well you still need a bath first. Maybe Papa can give it to you?” Tony suggested as he made his way down to the lab.

“Yea, I can give you a bath bud. Riley can you play by yourself while I help Ethan get ready for bed?” 

Riley nodded settling down with her ponies. “Do I have to go to bed? It’s not our bed time yet.”

Steve smiled as he dropped a kiss to Riley’s head. “Not yet kiddo. Ethan is just sleepy.” 

After Steve got Ethan bathed, into pjs, and in bed he sat down next to him to start the usual bed time story before Ethan waved him off.

“I don’t want a story tonight. I’m too tired. Goodnight.”

Steve looked puzzled as he leaned down to give Ethan a kiss. When Ethan turned away from Steve he was hurt.

“Buddy, I’m trying to kiss you goodnight.” Steve softly said as he tried not to cry.

“No thank you. Goodnight.” Ethan turned on his side his back to Steve. 

“Oh ok, well I love you buddy.” Steve choked out before turning and walking out of the room. He turned the light off and softly closed the door. 

“Jarvis could you run bath water for Riley while I go talk to Tony?”

“Of course Mr. Rogers, should I alert Sir you wish to speak with him?”

“Yes please thank you Jarvis.” Steve commented before heading down to the lab.

“Hey babe what’s up Jarvis said it was urgent.” Tony asked the moment Steve came into the lab.

“Something is definitely wrong with Ethan. He didn’t want a story, he wouldn’t give me a kiss, and he didn’t say I love you.” Steve said through tears now streaming down his face.

“Honey, what in the world are you talking about?” Tony asked as he crossed over to hold Steve in his arms.

“Our baby boy doesn’t love us anymore!” Steve wailed sobbing into Tony’s neck.

“Hey, now I’m sure that’s not true. Why don’t you go give Riley her bath and I will go talk to Ethan.” Tony suggested wiping tears from Steve’s face. 

“Ok, I guess I can do that.” Steve hiccupped before turning to follow Tony up to the main level.

Tony entered Ethan’s room and flipped the light on. “Ok Ethan Steve Rogers-Stark, want to explain to me why you were so rude to your Papa? You made him cry buddy.”

Ethan didn’t look at Tony as he just shrugged. 

“Oh no, you need to start talking or you will be in big trouble mister. We don’t make people in this house cry.” Tony said in a stern no nonsense voice. 

“I don’t want you to give me away.” Ethan mumbled upset. He avoided Tony’s eyes and started down at his feet.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked suddenly confused.

“You and Papa won’t love us anymore and you will give us away. I like it here I don’t want to go anywhere!” Ethan wailed as he drew his knees to his chest. 

Tony sat down next to Ethan and pulled him into a hug. “Oh buddy Papa and I aren’t going to give you and Riley away. What makes you think that?”

“Riley asked about our Mama even after I told her it would make you and Papa not love us anymore! I told her!” Ethan sobbed out his whole body shaking. 

Tony’s heart broke. “Oh baby boy, we will never give you two away. It’s ok to ask about your Mama. You Papa and I have pictures of her to share with you guys when you’re older. It’s ok to ask questions. No matter what happens or what you ask you’re Papa and I will always love you guys. No matter what ok?”

Ethan nodded and sucked in a deep breathe. “Alright Daddy, I’m sorry.”

Tony hugged Ethan to him. “You don’t have to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Papa you made him cry.”

Ethan leapt off the bed and went in search for Steve. Tony followed and made sure Ethan explained why he had been upset and listened as Steve reassured Ethan just like he had.


	14. Nana

Nana

“She looks beautiful.” Riley commented softly placing a finger on the one photo Steve had of his mother. 

“She was something special.” Steve commented softly gazing at the picture of his mom. He missed her so much.

“What should we call her?” Ethan asked snuggling into Tony’s lap. His interest in the picture was as much as Riley’s. 

“I don’t know what do you guys want to call her?” Steve asked puzzled now. 

“She looks like a Nana. What do you think Ethan?” Riley asked smiling at his dads. 

Ethan nodded. “She sure does look like a Nana. What about your mom Daddy? Do you have any pictures of her?”

Tony shook his head. “No guys sorry no pictures of my mom. She wasn’t a nice lady.”

“But you love her right? She’s your mom you have to love her.” Riley stated as if it was that simple. 

Tony shook his head. “It’s not that simple pumpkin pie. She was very mean. I will tell you the story when you are much older.” 

Ethan looked up to Tony’s face and smiled. “It’s ok Daddy, I’m sure Papa will share his mom with you.”

“Of course I will buddy. Nana would have loved your Daddy. I’m sure of it.” Steve commented smiling.

“Daddy never got to meet her?” Riley asked confused.

“Oh no, Nana died when I was a teenager.” Steve commented leaning into Tony’s hold. 

Later that night Steve was sitting staring at the picture of his mom. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Babe, are you ok?” Tony asked softly sitting down next to Steve on the bed.

Steve shook his head. “I miss her so much Tony. I haven’t thought about her for years until we adopted the twins. You know I was terrified to become a father without her.”

“Oh Steve, you are an amazing father. I don’t know why you were worried. You really miss her though don’t you?” Tony asked softly hugging Steve to him. 

“Yes, I just wish she was here to see me and to see her grandbabies. Sometimes I wish I had died during the war. Before the super solider serum.” 

Tony gasped and held Steve tighter. “No, don’t you dare say that! Steve you were meant to be here during this time.”

“I know I was meant to be here to save people.” Steve commented sadly.

Tony shook his head. “No babe you were meant to be here to fall in love and raise a family with me.”

“I’m going to bed. I’m sorry I’m depressed right now. I will be ok a few days from now.” Steve commented before laying down and turning his back to Tony.

“I love you Steve Rogers-Stark.” Tony replied dropping a kiss to Steve’s head before going down to the lab. He would fix this and make it better no matter what.


	15. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going in a different direction with this but it turned out differently

Operation

“So, are we going to kill him or what?” Ethan asked after he ran into Riley, who was crying.

Tony looked up from his work a confused look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my little sister who I just ran into. She was balling her eyes out. So, what is the plan? Please tell me we get to kill him?” Ethan flung himself down on the sofa as Steve stood and walked to Riley’s room.

“Who says her crying has anything to do with Connor?” 

“Are you kidding me? Of course it has to do with Connor! She came in super past curfew. She was out with him. She’s a freshmen and he’s a senior! He’s using her!”

“If she really is past curfew that is not your concern. You should be in bed so why aren’t you?” Tony questioned standing up from his computer and glancing at the clock. One am, two hours past her curfew. 

Ethan just shrugged. “Can’t sleep. I get it from you.” 

“Go to bed. Riley will be fine. You’re Papa and I will make sure of it.” Tony followed Ethan to his room before making sure Ethan got in bed. “Go to sleep kid, you have a soccer game tomorrow.” 

Tony continued to walk down the hall and stopped short when he saw Steve standing outside of Riley’s room tears falling down his face.

“Cap, what’s wrong?”

“She won’t let me in. She just wants you apparently.” Steve wiped tears from his eyes before straightening his body up and walking away from Riley’s door. 

Tony knocked lightly before opening the door. “Hey baby girl, what happened?”

Riley stood up and flung herself into Tony’s arms. “I should have come home straight after the football game. I’m so sorry!” 

“Riley, sweetie we said you could go to eat after the game. You did miss curfew but we will get to that. What the heck happened? Did Connor do something to you?” Tony asked hugging Riley’s now shaking frame to his body.

Riley only sobbed harder in response to that question. Tony tightened his hold on Riley and kissed her forehead. 

“Riley you have to tell me what happened. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what happened.”

“I kept telling him no, he wouldn’t listen to me 

“What do you mean you kept telling him no?” Tony asked softly a huge knot growing in the pit of his stomach.

“He forced himself on me! I kept saying no! I didn’t want it.” Riley’s voice shook as she replied.

Tony tightened his hold on Riley and kissed her head. “I am so sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“He used a condom. Daddy I kept telling him no.” Riley hiccupped through her tears and wiped her face. Tony’s eyes were drawn to her wrist which was covered in bruises. 

“Riley sweetie listen to me very carefully. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Tony asked softly staring Riley down.

“My knee, he took my brace and my crutches, I walked home.” Riley whispered leaning into Tony’s hold. 

“We are going to the hospital to get you check out ok?” Tony picked Riley up and walked to the living room where Steve was. 

“I’m taking her to the ER.” Tony stated as he continued to the garage. 

Steve stood up. “I will meet you there once I call Bruce over to keep an eye on Ethan.”

Three hours later Steve was sitting next to Tony as a doctor explained what signs to watch out for with Riley. Once the doctor left Tony turned to Steve.

“Can we kill him?”

“No we can’t kill him. He’s just a kid Tony.”

“I don’t care he was the same age I was when I went off to college. He hurt our baby girl. I want to kill him. He’s a bully.”

“I know that but we can’t kill him Tony. We need to be strong for our baby girl. She’s going to need another operation on her knee. She will be upset she can’t play volleyball again this year.”

“I still want to kill him.”


	16. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan felt popular for a moment

Popular

“Holy crap your dad is Iron Man?” 

“Yea, and my other dad is Captain America. It’s really not a huge deal.” Ethan blushed shoving hair out of his face.

“Yes it is. They are like the best super heroes of all time! I can’t believe your dads are super heroes!” Madeline, Ethan’s girlfriend exclaimed. 

“I guess so. I mean I see them as my parents so, I don’t see the big deal.” Ethan mumbled.

“Oh are you still fan girling over who our dads are?” Riley rolled her eyes sitting at the dinner table.

“Who is fan girling?” Steve asked coming into the dining room.

“Ethan’s girlfriend, personally I think it’s rude.” Riley glared at Madison as she sat down.

“Why do we think she’s rude?” Tony asked coming up the stairs.

“I have no idea but everyone sit down, I will bring out the burgers.” Steve left to get the hamburgers as Tony sat down.

“So, Madison what grade are you in?” Tony asked as he poured his drink.

“I’m in eleventh grade.”

“Do you know where you are going to go to college and what you are going to study?” Tony inquired.

“Oh, not yet I know I want to be a teacher.”

“That’s good, so did Ethan tell you what he was going to do?”

Madison shook her head turning to glance at Ethan. “No, he hasn’t.” 

Tony shot Ethan a look of disbelief. “Don’t you think the girl deserves to know?” 

“He’s going to be a fucking airman! Like seriously the chair force though? I mean at least one of us can make Daddy and Papa proud.” Riley stuck her tongue out at Ethan.

“Hey it’s not the fucking chair force! Stop calling my branch that!” Ethan yelled before glaring at Tony.

“I’m going to be a Marine, I’m a lot tougher then you. Maybe I should just take your balls now.” Riley rolled her eyes at Ethan.

“Riley Samantha stop it. Your brother is going into the military just like you are, even though neither of you need too. I can literally send you to any college you both want too. I mean shit, I could send you aboard!”

“Who is going abroad?” Steve asked coming back in.

“No one, it’s just the same argument these two have been having for the past four months! Why did we agree they could go into the military again?” Tony sighed glaring at Ethan and Riley.

“Because they would have just signed their enlistment papers the moment they turned eighteen anyways.” Steve smiled at the twins. 

“I had no idea you were going into the military.” Madison commented looking down at her plate.

“Well, yea I was going to tell you before I graduated. Are you upset?” Ethan asked softly placing his hand on Madison’s shoulder. 

“Oh no, I’m just well…E, I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore. I have to leave.” Madison stood up and gathered her things before bolting out of the house. Ethan stood up and glared at Tony and Riley.

“Thanks a lot guys. I really fucking liked her. She made me feel like I finally meant something. I felt popular and in love for once.” Ethan turned on his heel and bolted from the room.

“What the hell just happened?” Steve asked looking around the room.

Riley snorted into her peas. “Ethan just got his first taste of heart break. Oh well I hear gold diggers love Airmen. Do I have to stay for dinner? I promised Colt, I would go to dinner and a movie with him.”

“No, you don’t have to stay if your brother left. You can leave.” Steve sighed as he moved to put the food away.

Riley grinned before running up the stairs.


	17. Beat down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colt is twenty three and Riley is eightteen

Beat Down

“I don’t like her so therefore you don’t talk to her.” Riley’s voice raised through the house.

Tony turned to Steve. “Is Colt here?”

Steve nodded. “They were watching a movie.”

“Seriously Colt! She sent you a fucking nude! She’s a fucking hoe!” 

Tony turned to Steve. “Should we intervene?” 

Steve nodded and followed Tony to the theater room. Riley was standing in front of her boyfriend holding his cell phone. 

“Seriously what the fuck is this? Why is she texting you?”

Colt, Riley’s boyfriend shrugged. “I don’t know baby girl, you know I only have eyes for you.”

Riley turned her back on Colt and threw the phone at the wall. Steve ran forward and caught it. 

“Get the fuck out! Go find that hoe maybe she’ll fuck you since you sent her your dick!” Riley stormed out of the room and snatched her keys off the hook right next to the front door. 

Steve handed Colt back his phone and stared him down. “What is going on?”

Colt shrugged his shoulders. “She found out I was talking to a friend of mine.”

“Well did you guys hook up? Riles normally is very level headed, she must have a reason to be freaking out.” 

“No, we didn’t hook up, she’s an ex-girlfriend but we never hooked up. I have to go find Riley.” Colt left the room and headed to the front door.

“Come on let’s go find Riley. I have an idea that she’s heading to beat the crap out of this girl.” Tony commented grabbing his keys and tossing his phone to Steve. “Pull up the find my phone app and find out where Riley’s is.”

Steve did as he was told and directed Tony to a local park. “I don’t see them.”

Tony squinted. “I do come on. Riley doesn’t need a charge.”

Steve followed Tony to the baseball field where Riley was standing in the middle of a crowd of girls. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“SERIOUSLY BITCH! GET YOUR OWN FUCKING MAN! MY MAN DOESN’T WANT YOUR RACHET ASS!”

“Riley, come on let’s just go home.” Steve shoed his way through the crowd to grab Riley’s arm.

“No, I am not going to leave. This bitch is going to get her ass beat. No one talks to my man and thinks its ok.”

“Riles, come on she’s not worth it. Neither is his ass apparently.” Tony moved to drag Riley to the car.

“Oh lookie the little girl has her gay fag dads dragging her out. Guess she’s not worth dating a future rapper.” One of the people sneered at Riley. Riley shimmed out of her hoodie and tore after the girl. 

“I don’t need my dad’s here, I will fuck you up. I am worth dating Colt, at least I won’t have three kids before I’m eighteen and not know who the fucking dad is.” Tony sprung forward and shoved Riley out of the way.

“Hey, don’t be a bitch. You are trying to pick a fight with a minor. If you’re not a minor that’s a charge that the law could slap on you.”

The girl rolled her neck and stared Tony down. “Oh please boo boo you don’t know shit about this life and neither does your little bitch. She shouldn’t be dating my baby daddy. She knew he had a kid before she started dating him, he still wants me.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and turned his back to the woman. “Yea, well you can have his ass my daughter has a better future ahead of her.”

“Riley, come on she’s not worth it.” Colt called out running toward Riley. Tony turned to Colt and glared at him.

“Get the fuck away from her. She is not your girlfriend anymore.”

Colt’s mouth dropped open. “No, you can’t fucking do that. She’s eighteen she can date who she wants.”

“She still lives under my roof and she’s still in high school. I can do whatever I want. She’s my daughter bud.” Tony sneered leading Riley towards the car.

“Oh please don’t try and be a fucking hero you’re a washed up has been. No one wants a hunk of iron to save them.” Colt called out to Tony’s retreating back. 

“Riley, you are not to see this man anymore are we understood?” Steve asked before turning to face Colt. He reared back a fist and threw it forward landing it straight to Colt’s jaw. “No one talks that way to my husband, he’s a fucking hero you are just a fucking thug.”

Once they were home, Riley turned to her parents. “I guess I shouldn’t date people older than me huh?”

“It’s probably for the best to date your own age.” Tony laughed leaning into Steve’s hold.

“Who knew Captain America would punch someone?” Ethan mused scooping out ice cream.

“I did, you kids don’t know how much of a bad ass your Papa is.” 

“I just defended my family.” Steve mumbled a blush going to his face.

“No, you were giving a beat down to the fucker we didn’t like from the start.” Ethan grinned and passed the bowls around the table.


End file.
